poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Alter
Alter (original name Norman) is a snobby, rude, HD300 diesel hybrid. Backstory Once upon a time, Alter was not originally called "Alter" he was called: "Norman". And Norman was a very powerful diesel engine, and he gain a huge following because of it. Hence is why his hench sisters Samantha and Slate became loyal to him, and remain loyal to him till this day. Until one December night, Norman was sent to work at a harbor. And so many visitors and royal people came to witness his power in action, and when everything was ready he stormed off. But suddenly, a steam locomotive got in his way and stole the points before the main line, but by the time he saw the engine it was too late. He crashed into a head on collision! All the passengers, the conductor, driver, and engine were killed, but Norman somehow survived, but was mangled up badly, he was nearly dead, but didn't die. He was taken to a laboratory where some scientists performed an experiment, and had his old engine was placed into a dolphin-like engine! And he had a different engine that wasn't quite that powerful, and this made Norman's hatred gave in and he changed his name to "Alter" and vowed to get revenge and to get his old engine back. And while doing so, he found a book of the old Sith Lords. And so he then discover that he is born made from the Force, and soon he begin studying the dark ways of the Force. And he then became a gunner expert and constructed his very first lightsaber with a red cyber crystal and he became an expert force user. Bio 'Role in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures, Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures, and Little Bear's Adventures:' Alter made his first appearance in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Iron Man", where one of his minions told him that she has found Dolphy. Which delights Alter, and soon when Dolphy gets captured Alter explains his story to him, which surprises Dolphy, and then tells the former that he's gonna kill him once he gets his old engine back. But soon this fails, Then in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with The Incredible Hulk", Then in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Iron Man 2", Then in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Thor", Then in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Captain America: The First Avenger", Then in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with The Avengers", Then in "Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon: Zoroark - Master of Illusions", he appears only in a post-credit scene and looks through all the memories of Little Bear's Adventures with Legendary Pokémon and that he is impress, but deep down, he wants to use them to rule the entire world with Little Bear and his friends' knowledge over them. Then in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Trek: Into Darkness", Then in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Resistance", Then in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens", Then in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi", he is revealed to be loyal to Supreme Leader Snoke and is the only thing he cares about. And during when Kylo Ren comes to Supreme Leader Snoke, Alter tells him that he didn't kill Han Solo, like a true and real Sith lord, he only killed him because of his arrogance. And after Snoke zaps him with Force lightning, Samantha appears via on hologram that there approaching the Resistance fleet, as Alter drives past Kylo Ren and whispers in his ear that he is no Sith lord. And later, Samantha and Slate ask him why doesn't he show respect for Kylo Ren, and Alter explains that he is just a boy, and does not find him like a true and real Sith lord, as he considers the other pasts Dark lords: Darth Bane, Darth Plagueis, Darth Maul, Count Dooku, Darth Vader, and Darth Sidious are true and real Sith Lords and that it has some meaning to it. And he also finds him rather clumsy, with lack of proper training, and can easily kill himself with his crossguard lightsaber. And then later, when Alter was meditating, TD-1000 informs Alter that Kylo Ren killed General Leia, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, Princess Cadance, and Queen Novo by firing at the Resistance main ship bridge. But Alter scoffs at this, and informs him that Kylo Ren lied to him that he successfully killed them, and that a regular TIE Fighter did it, and states that any fighter can make that move. And he also informs him that Leia and the royals aren't dead, there just in a coma, while Celestia is knocked out with her pregnant child. Later when Brian, Sylveon, Thomas, Twilight, and Theodore are taken to Supreme Leader Snoke on the Supremacy, Slate tells him Alter that Percy, some of our heroes friends, and several Resistance troops are on the ship and Dolphy is with them, which delights Alter. But later after Kylo Ren kills Snoke, he Rey, Brian, Sylveon, Thomas, Twilight, and Theodore kill Snoke's guards, and after Anakin's lightsaber broke in two, Holdo uses the Resistance ship to ram the Supremacy with Light speed, and the others escape the collapsing Supremacy, Alter, the villains, and General Hux find Snoke dead, as Kylo Ren tells them that Rey killed him, and declares himself as new supreme leader. This angers Alter and tells him that he'll never be like Snoke and he could had saved him, until Kylo Ren force chokes him and Hux. And later during the battle of Crait, our heroes and the remaining Resistance escape on board the Millennium Falcon, Alter growls in anger and tells them that it's not over yet. 'Role in the Chronicles' Alter returns again in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles Personality Norman was once a very popular and boastful diesel, and he only cares for diesels. But he is very cold, mean, and cruel towards steam locomotives, as he finds them weak, slow, cheap, non-engaging, and outdated. In fact, he shows no emotion to steams even when they need help. But soon however, after his fatal accident with a steam engine and his old engine gone, he hated them even more, and he now vows for diesels to rule instead of steamies, however he considers Rusty, Knockout, and some other friendly diesels that help out steam engines as "traitors". And his anger made him very powerful and he soon learned the ways of the Force and the Dark side, as he studied the other past fallen Sith. And was soon a very powerful Sith Lord. And according to Dolphy to only things he does to his prisoners are: "Starve, Work, Torture" (S.W.T.). And he does not want the other villains to interfere with his business. Even Bradey O'Diesel. And he also has a love for Pokémon, as a matter in fact he owns a Blaziken, Honchkrow, Cacturne, Crawdaunt, Gengar, and Garchomp. And he also has a taste for Kaiju's such as: Godzilla, King Kong, Rodan, Mothra, and King Ghidorah. But in deep down he wants to control Legendary Pokémon and Kaiju's, as he captured Little Bear and Eevee to look into their minds about them and want's to control them. And he also has a deep hatred towards Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex. And he has a taste for corrupting royalty into Sith lords. And then in Vengeance & Rage!, his true plans are finally revealed when in fact he was the one that started the Clone Equine Army. And he wanted TD-1000 to be killed in order for his Clone Equine troopers and diesels to be his new army, since he claims that evil droids and troopers don't mix and he also managed to subdue Chris Griffin to Dark Side to kill all the Jedi Knights, capture the Equinelantis Jedi Council members, murder the Sith Droid Empire leaders, and also kill Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex. And he also managed to corrupt Queen Novo since he thinks a Je'Daii as a Inquisitor would be unstoppable. Physical Appearance Alter is a Main weaponry *DShK heavy machine gun *Red Sith Lightsaber Skills & Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills': *'Force Skills': *'Magic Skills': *'Superior intellect': *'Enhanced strength': Trivia *Alter made his first appearance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Iron Man. *Alter then guest stars in Gallery Category:VILLAINS Category:Males Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Diesel Engines Category:Trains Category:Engines Category:Selfish characters Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Greedy characters Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Original characters Category:Hiatt Grey's engines Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Sociopaths Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:The Sith Category:Master Manipulators Category:For the Evulz Category:Lightsabermen Category:Tragic Characters